A Greengrass Tale
by Hysteria and Chaos
Summary: He would be arriving soon, and as unfortunate as it was, Daphne would no doubt be forced to cater to his every whim all evening, just the thought of him made her stomach lurch unpleasantly, and Daphne was reminded of how much she hated how uncomfortable h


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing – but the plot

**A/N:** I'm really disappointed Daphne Greengrass doesn't have her own character button thingy. She's one of my favourites! I'm also not buying any of this Draco/Astoria shit. Rid-ic-u-lous. She's not mentioned in ANY books, so she can go jump off the JKR-random-character-cliff. Daphne is way better. Anyhoo, enjoy. This is a one-shot, _but_ if it gets a good response, I may continue.

The gentle hum of polite voices filled the frosty, December atmosphere. Daphne Greengrass stood by the doors of Greengrass Manor, head proudly erect, hands clasped loosely before her in long white gloves which ended past her elbows. Her dress, the finest silk money could buy, rippled down her body in spectacular Slytherin green waves, clinging gracefully to her body and giving her a sophisticated, wealthy air which was only enhanced by the proud and upright way in which the Greengrass heir held herself. Her long, blonde hair had been painstakingly curled and hung in glorious ringlets down her back.

As was befitting of any pureblood, Daphne's coming of age ball was a lavishly decorated and richly staged affair, the marble floors had been slavishly polished by a team of persistent house elves, and the Grand Ballroom had been dusted and waxed to within an inch of its life.

Smoothing down the silken folds of her evening gown, Daphne's hands moved automatically to the silver pendant at her neck. The chain was finely worked silver and the pendant itself was in the shape of a snake, the tiny emeralds giving its eyes an almost realistic feel.  
"Daphne," came her mother's voice from behind her. The hard edge to her usually mild, musical voice bespoke a warning and immediately Daphne stopped her nervous fiddling.  
"We need to appear proper. Our more important guests will be arriving soon."

"Yes mother…" Daphne smiled coolly at her mother before resuming her station in front of the grand oak doors of the manor.

As was befitting proper wizarding etiquette, the more important your social standing, the more 'fashionably late' your entrance. Half the people impatiently milling around the spacious Ballroom were only there for the VIPs they knew would be attending the event. A political cop out indeed, but in the world of Slytherin intrigue and polite mask like indifference, power was everything. Those that had it, struggled to keep it, and those that didn't constantly brown-nosed to gain it. It was in circles like these that one learned the true meaning of the proverb; _Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer…_ It was a difficult dance to dance, especially when the steps were always changing. There were only the few noble bloodlines that were immune to the never-ending struggle for power and dominance.

The Greengrass family were one of the more ancient bloodlines and as a result, invites to their events were greatly sought after, and the events held by the family were treated with the utmost politeness and respect. Daphne forced her mouth in to a warm, welcoming smile as the manservant ushered in the Parkinson family. Extending her hand to allow Lord Parkinson to kiss it, Daphne then turned to his daughter, her schoolmate, Pansy with a gracious smile that managed to hide the contempt and irritation she felt for her.  
"Daphne..." Pansy simpered, the folds of her maroon dress rippling alarmingly as she tottered forward, a faux smile plastered obscenely on her freshly made up face.  
"Good evening Pansy, It pleases me to see you here tonight." Daphne responded automatically, wanting nothing more then to take a large step away from the pug-faced girl. Luckily, Daphne's parents stepped forward and guided the Parkinson's into the Ballroom, conversing with them in soft tones as they did so. The dance had begun, and the Greengrass' had choreographed the first few steps.

Checking the goblin made, diamond encrusted silver watch on her wrist, Daphne noted that it was nearly 9pm. There was only one more family to arrive before Daphne could really get the festivities going. Adjusting the plunging neckline of her dress, Daphne sensed her parents return to their former positions.  
"Just the Malfoy's left to come darling." Her mother cooed reassuringly. Daphne smiled again, though it was rather more forced then the last time. He would be arriving soon, and as unfortunate as it was, Daphne would no doubt be forced to cater to his every whim all evening, just the thought of him made her stomach lurch unpleasantly, and Daphne was reminded of how much she hated how uncomfortable he was able to make her, without even trying. As if sensing her thoughts, Daphne's father spoke up:  
"Remember Daphne, you are to make sure that Draco is well attended to tonight." Daphne's father's voice was commanding and bespoke no argument.  
"Yes father..." Daphne responded, resigned to her fate.

The grandfather clock in the hall began to toll, its resonance sounding the ninth hour. The Greengrass family straightened up and gazed out the open doors to the grounds just as a large black carriage blinked into existence. Their groundskeeper, a tall but plain man known simply as Smith, rushed forwards to open the door, and the graceful form of Narcissa Malfoy descended down the stairs, looking coldly elegant, in robes of a bewitching navy, silver scalloping adorning the hem and cuffs of the elegant gown. Lucius and Draco followed suit, both looking intimidatingly handsome in assure black robes. Daphne glided forward, mouth stretched into a yet another fake smile, this one of welcome, trying to ignore the traitorous way her heart rate doubled as she lay eyes upon Draco's handsome visage.  
"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Master Malfoy." Daphne curtsied in welcome.  
"I'm honoured that you could make it here tonight."

"We are honoured to attend." Lucius Malfoy responded, taking her gloved hand in his own and pressing a light kiss to her silk covered fingers. Looking over the top of his gleaming hair, Daphne locked eyes with Draco, the former who seemed to be scrutinising her with undisguised interest. Face heating up uncomfortably, Daphne forced eyes away, silently berating herself for whatever the hell it was that had just happened. By the time Daphne had recovered her composure, her parents were already ushering Lord and Lady Malfoy into the ballroom. Daphne could almost feel his eyes on her again. Neither spoke for what seemed like an age, until finally, Draco seemed to rediscover his voice.

"Seeing as you seem incapable of doing anything; the burden of social etiquette falls to me. Greengrass take my arm, you're expected inside…" The familiar drawl jolted Daphne back to reality, and she took the proffered arm with a slight scowl.

As the Malfoy's and Daphne and her parents entered the Ballroom, there was a noticeable decrease in the level of conversation and all eyes seemed fixated on them. The adults led the way into the crowd, people respectfully parting as they did so, with the occasional greeting or inclination of their heads. Daphne and Draco followed in their wake as the procession made its way to the front of the Ballroom, where a raised marble dais stood. It was time for the real party to begin. Detaching herself from Draco, Daphne glided up onto the dais, signalling for the doors to be closed behind her as she did so. Immediately, the candles flickering demurely in brackets against the wall flared to life. The silence was palpable; the only sounds the tinkling of china as dishes disappeared and reappeared, magically tended to by the furious team of diligent house elves down in the kitchens.

"If I could have your attention please..." Daphne called into the milling crowds, and immediately all attention was fixated upon her. Never one to be a huge fan of the limelight, Daphne smoothed her face into an impassive mask and tried to fight the nerves creeping in on her. She was fine; everything was going to be fine. Gazing out into the crowd, Blue eyes found grey. The grey eyes smirked mockingly, and Daphne felt herself threatening to blush again. Angry and frustrated, though outwardly not showing it, Daphne glanced away before addressing the expectant crowd.  
"I would like to take this opportunity to welcome everyone present this evening."  
Daphne's well-spoken, perfectly cultured voice drifted out over the audience.  
"I am honoured that you could all attend my coming of age ball and I would especially like to welcome the Parkinson and Malfoy families, it is truly an honour to be graced with your presence this evening."

As Daphne spoke the customary welcome speech, she could feel all eyes upon her. It was quite a daunting experience, to be the centre of attention for so many prominent members of the wizarding world. A particular pair of eyes monopolised her thoughts though, it was hard to concentrate with Draco gazing up at her. Daphne was furious at herself. How dare he be so all consuming! He was nothing to her, nothing but Draco sodding Malfoy, the most annoying person in Slytherin house. He thought he was God's gift to women, and had bedded most of Hogwarts. She couldn't like him, it just wasn't plausible. She was Daphne Queenie Greengrass, noted ice queen; she was weakened by _no_ men. _No matter how good looking they are, and how silky their blonde hair looks…_ murmured a traitorous voice in the back of her head. Jolted back to reality, Daphne hastened to finish her speech so the real entertainment could begin.

"And so it is a great pleasure that I begin the festivities, please enjoy this evening and I look forward to talking with all of you." Speech concluded, Daphne stepped to the side and stood, with arms folded, appearing to be waiting for something. The audience started to murmur amongst themselves, heads moving around to try and find a hint of what was to come. Suddenly, there was a large bang and the audience gasped in shock, everyone craning their heads to gape at the large hole that had appeared in the ceiling.

Out of the hole, a team of spun glass swans flew, transparent wings flapping gracefully, their long, arching necks graceful and fragile tubes of glass. The audience oo-ed and ah-ed in amazement as the swans flew circles around the spacious ballroom, alighting briefly on and around people and all the while sporadically gliding through a spectrum of colours.

Then they seemed to change, moulding before the watching eyes into other animals; doxies, fairies, bluebirds, phoenix' and finally, climaxing, coming together to create a huge rainbow coloured spun-glass dragon, which opened its mouth and spewed out beautiful, glistening, rainbow fragments of spun glass, each which made it's way to a member of the audience as a keepsake, a memory of the momentous occasion.

Daphne smiled at the pleased reaction of the crowd, before stepping down from her dais and making her way into the crowded room, filled with people exclaiming in shock or delight at the sculpted piece on their hands. Everyone was eager to greet her, kiss her hands, gush over the sculpted masterpiece they now owned. The common reaction was that it was a brilliant memento of a brilliant night, and oh, how Daphne had blossomed into a beautiful young member of society, and oh, how they just simply couldn't wait until Daphne became a Hogwarts graduate, and a fully fledged member of society.

Daphne couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand the thick depth of their fakeness. It clung to her like glue; she was drowning in their foolish, fake aspirations. She was suffocating in their stupid, petty desire to be more, to be everything, to be powerful. What they were seeking wasn't power, what they were after was the faithful role of societies lapdog. She needed to escape.

Claiming she felt faint, and that she needed fresh air, Daphne escaped outside to the terrace. A cold breeze wafted over her slightly clammy skin, and Daphne started to relax, an intoxicating mix of cologne and cigars washed over her, and Daphne found herself shutting her eyes and giving in to the heady intoxications of the night air.

"Can't handle your own party?" His words punctuated her mood and jolted her out of her previous relaxation. Turning around, blue eyes once again met grey. Daphne frowned.

"Taken up stalking?"

"I do recall you're supposed to cater to my every whim, I am the most important person here." Was the smooth response, and Daphne felt her frustration building.

"Are you always such a prat?"

"Are you always such a bad hostess?" Daphne flushed again, she was letting him get to her, still her father's words rang in her head, and Daphne straightened her posture, the previously angry look slipping off her face to be replaced with her familiar impassive mask.

"My apologies Draco, it was never my intention to neglect you. Is there anything I can do?" Daphne stared into the now familiar mercury pools, watching as the swirling colour darkened imperceptibly, and the boy in question took a step towards her.

"Yes," Draco's voice was barely a whisper, and he was so close to her now, that Daphne could barely repress a shudder that threatened to wrack her body, at the feel of his warm breath ghosting across her skin. Her mask was becoming harder and harder to maintain, Draco was far too close for coherent thought. He was speaking again however, and Daphne struggled to listen, his rich cultured voice washing over her,

"There is something you can do. Something very important – something I've wanted you to do for quite some time now." Draco was incredibly close now, only a couple of inches separated the two, and Daphne found that she'd subconsciously backed herself into the wall. Licking her lips nervously, Daphne looked up at Draco through lidded eyes,

"What?" she breathed, barely sure if he'd heard her, though by the slight widening of his eyes, it was apparent that he had.

"Let me kiss you…" he whispered back, equally as softly, and Daphne could only tilt her head up in response, her body's actions now completely out of her control. Normally Daphne wouldn't go near Malfoy with a ten foot pole, but he was so close now, and he smelt so good and he looked so good and –

Daphne's thoughts were abruptly cut off by the overwhelming sensation of a pair of lips crashing down on top of hers. Draco had moved forward, completely obliterating any space between them, his hands coming to rest, with one on her waist, and one on the small of her back, running up and down, gently prising her away from the wall and into his arms. In return Daphne threaded her own arms around his neck, pulling herself in closer and increasing the intensity of the warm, perfect kiss.

Then his tongue found her lips, swiping across them briefly, his teeth nibbling ever so slightly, so that she gasped, and opened her mouth. His tongue darted inside, and briefly battled for dominance with her own, before settling into a comfortable, yet strangely electrifying rhythm, which had sparks shooting up and down her spine, and elicited a moan of pleasure from the petite blonde.

They remained like this for some time, pressed against the wall of Greengrass mansion, until finally, he pulled away, lips swollen and eyes stormy grey, probing her own clouded blue ones for something, she wasn't sure what, but he must have found it, because he leaned down and kissed her again.

This time however, it wasn't the furious passion of the first kiss, but rather a tender, sweet kiss, which for all its gentleness, left her far more breathless then the other one had. When he pulled back the second time, she could scarcely control the awe she felt. Never had Daphne suspected Draco Malfoy capable of that sort of emotion and depth.

"Is this attentive enough for you?" she asked finally, after unknown moments of unscrupulous staring, and to her surprise he laughed. Not his usual sneering laughs, but an actual laugh, warm and soft and filled with actual amusement.

"Yeah, this is pretty good," he said with a grin, absently brushing a golden curl out of her hair as he leant down to kiss her once again.


End file.
